Better or worst?
by xXx girl wonder XxX
Summary: What if coraline had a daughter named Sophie. And what if someone wanted Sophie for there self ,but its not the other in Sophie as she makes decisions that will soon change her live for the better or worst?.oc/oc i know rubbish summary but bare with me, story is better.


Second times a charm

Chapter 1

Sophie's pov

I was in the back seat of my parents car. We where traveling for along time, i lost count on how many trees we name is Sophie lovat i'm 15 years old i have long wavy blue hair that reaches my back, my skin is tanned but fairly skinned.I have light brown chocolate eyes that would be delicious to eat, well thats what my mum and dad say.I have a skinny figure and curves in the right places. People say i'm every boys wet dream.

Me and my parents where moving to a place called the pink palace where my mother used to was where my mum and dad had mum told me stories about her time at the pink palace and she told me the night mares still haunts her.I never questioned her on it,just believe 's what my dad says, he does.

I always wanted to know what happened to my parents at there time at the pink palace but they say "whats forgotten should stay forgotten".So i would never ask again, but there is always this itching feeling at the back of my neck wanting to know why my parents didnt like pink palace so much.

Truth to be told my mum is having another baby so i'm happy, but some times i wish i could go to a place where someone could love me for me and not just my i guess a girl can dream huh!.

Well my parents decided that we would need to get a bigger place, so they decided to move into the pink palace again, seeing how my dad owns it now because my great grandma past away not long ago.

So here we are making our way towards our new home. Mum say that mrs spink and forcible had kept the garden looking as its beautiful self, as says that they had painted the house a more lighter pink color and that there was new furniture and new wallpaper, so in English terms everything has changed, better or worst?,who knows.

My mum has opened a flower shop down at the town where we live about five minutes away from. And my dad has opened his own garage witch he says business is booming.

We came to a grinding hold, making me slam into the front seat where my dad was driving. "Mum i knew we should have never let dad drive"i had said while laughing making my mum join in and my dad fake growling at us.

I looked out the window and stopped dead in my tracks,whoa. Thats all that was going through my mind. Sure enough i was standing in front of the pink palace and sure it was amazing,but somehow it just felt a little off, i couldn't put my finger on it.

I went to the trunk and collected my bags, while the movers took the heavy stuff in side. I walked through the big oak doors into a mahogany hall.I smiled with amazement at what i was seeing. I walked up the stairs to find my room. Just as i was about t round a corner a creak caught my attention.

I looked at a door at the end if the hall, i walked over and pushed it open. I walked in side and it was a medium sized room that would fit me perfectly.I flung my bags onto my new bed that looked awfully comfy to sleep on.

I went down stairs to see how my parents where doing. I seen my dad paying the movers and thanked them, while my mum was in the dining room putting the plates on the shelf.

"Need any help mum?"i had asked while walking into the dining room to see my mum. "No dear its fine no need to worry"my mum had said her long blue hair falling out behind her ears.

"Okay well im going to decorate my room"i had said while grabbing the pant i needed. "Hey dad could you help me with painting my room?"i had asked my dad while he was walking beside me.

"Sure sweet heart" he had said while walking up to my room with painted my room in under an hour.I was putting up my last painting in my room.

"Sophie! time for dinner"my mum had yelled from down stairs."Coming!"i had shouted back while running to the stairs stopped when i heard a loud bang.

I ran to where it came from and it was a box that had tipped over. I went over to the box and i picked it up. I looked in side to only find a old doll.

I picked the doll up and gasped in surprise. It was a doll that looked like my mum when she was younger. "Sophie!"my mum had shouted. "I'm coming"i had said while turning away from the doll.

I ran into my room and i put the doll onto my bed. And i ran down stairs to the dining room. "Sorry i was so long i had to pick up a box that fell over."i had said while tucking in to my dinner.

After dinner i went up to my room after saying bye to my mum and dad. I went into my room to see the doll was still lying on my bed. For some reason i didnt feel right at undressing in front of the doll.

Call me crazy but i dont care. Oh well i buried my pride and i started to dress into my pj's.

When i was dressed i closed my door and i crawled into my nice comfy bed. "Well nighty night little mum"i had said while letting sleep take over me.

Unknown pov

Soon enough you will be mine know matter what. And i must say you have a nice body my dear and i cant wait to make you mine.

Until then my little Sophie

Sleep well.

* * *

**Well i hope you enjoyed it and if you have anything on your mind about my story review Bye bye :)**


End file.
